Wood and wood products utilized in a variety of construction applications are frequently structurally degraded by the action of termites, ants, other boring insects and wood decaying microorganisms. Typically, these wood degrading and decaying organisms migrate to wood structures via the surrounding soils. This migration may occur whether the structures rest upon concrete foundations, such as in wooden building construction, or if the structures are in direct contact with soil, for example fence posts, utility poles, railroad cross-ties, pier pilings, wooden docks, wooden supports and similar structures.
Conventional methods for combating these insect infestations include sub-slab and perimeter soil injection, subsoil bait stations, and fumigation. Sub-slab and perimeter treatments involve injection of an insecticidal composition into the soil below or around the foundation of structures. Though effective when strong insecticides are used, these methods pose environmental hazards because of the toxicity of the chemicals injected into the ground, especially when the ground below the structure is porous, and/or when an aquifer is relatively close to the surface.
Although many pesticides and repellents are known to be effective against the action of wood destroying organisms, their effectiveness often declines over time as they are dissipated into the surrounding environment (soil or atmosphere) or are degraded either chemically or biologically. To retain their effectiveness, these insecticides must therefore be repeatedly applied at regular intervals ranging from every few days to a few months or a few years. Alternatively, if these pesticides and repellents are applied in sufficient quantity to be effective over a period of time, the ecological and human health related concerns associated with these chemicals and the unpleasant odors are exacerbated. Furthermore, with the banning of certain chemicals and the introduction of safer shorter half-life compounds, even large amounts of many of these pesticides and repellents may be required over relatively short time periods, and they will need to be reapplied more often.
Moreover, these preventative and curative renewal treatments are, by definition, carried out after the construction of the building and, therefore, it is necessary to drill through the walls, floors, etc, which involves heavy and expensive work, causing inconvenience and the complete effectiveness of which is difficult to assure, since it is not always possible to drill the recommended number of holes. Furthermore, after construction, certain locations prove to be inaccessible to preventative and/or curative treatments of this type.
Thus, there exists a need for providing a composition that acts as a barrier to building structures and the like which provides immediate and lasting protection from termites, ants, and other destructive microorganisms.